


Nightmare

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Lessons To Be Learned [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Dream Sex, Forest Sex, Graphic Description, I'm Going to Hell, I'm going to every circle of hell, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Lube, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah its one of those, all of them - Freeform, knives where knives have no business going, miragehound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: There's nowhere Elliott can hide from the hunter anymore, not even in his dreams can he escape from the Beast.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volatileSoloist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/gifts).



> Ayyyyyyyy don't yell at me if you didn't read the tags cuz it's not my fault.

Branches tugged mercilessly at Elliott’s hair, and roots sought to rip his feet out from under him as he ran through the trees. A harsh wind cut through the trees and pierced his skin with icy fingers, sending shivers down his spine despite the heat pouring off of him in waves. It was darker than pitch, with his only source of light being what little of the cold, dead glow of the stars could manage to break through the canopy of leaves. Owls screeched high up in the trees and he could hear the sounds of crunching leaves that seemed to come from every direction. The birds’ shrieks echoing off the trees bounced, making discerning a source impossible. His ears could only hear his labored breathing, which he’d long ago stopped trying to hide, and the snapping of twigs under his feet. His breathing was erratic and only grew louder with each step he forced himself to take. He didn’t dare glance behind him, scared of what he might see, or what might see him. He feared he’d catch a glimpse of those glowing red eyes just over his shoulder, or a gloved hand reaching out of the gloom to grab him by the hair and wrench him back. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been running. It felt like days since he’d seen the sun or had been hiding away, tucked safely in his bed and away from this hell. His blood was fire under his skin and his lungs could barely keep up anymore. The cramps in his legs had been forgotten in favor of the terror clawing its way up his throat and out his mouth. Branches scraped his face and he knew they’d drawn blood when it ran into his mouth, and he tried to spit it out to be rid of the taste. His throat was dry and burning, begging him to slow down and breathe, but he knew he couldn’t. Something else, something buried in his instincts commanded he keep running, even if he didn’t know where he was running to. He couldn’t even tell if he was running in a straight line anymore; all the trees and bushes looked identical and he couldn’t see more than a foot ahead of him. But he kept going. He kept pushing because he could hear the cracking behind him. The slow, deliberate crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs, the sound of something that knew it didn’t need to hide. It knew that eventually he would tire and collapse, and it could drag him off to whatever god forsaken place it wanted to. Whatever energy he could muster would be a waste of breath. 

A glimmer of hope flickered across his mind when he thought he could hear the snapping grow quieter, the footsteps get further away. The hope gave him a final burst of speed as he surged ahead, freedom from this horror in sight. He took a step forward and for a moment didn’t notice the ground drop out from under his boots. Time slowed to a painful crawl as he fell forward into the darkness, arms flailing as he tried to prevent his descent. 

He hit the ground hard, rolling down the slope uncontrollably and gaining speed with each turn. Rocks dug into his ribs and legs as he slid, leaving bruises and deep gouges in their wake and knocking the air from his lungs. He heard his shirt tear, and finally, his head slammed against the ground, making him dizzy from the fall. When he finally came to flat ground, his vision was blurry and his whole body ached from wounds that were crusted in dirt. Elliott managed a weak cough but couldn’t pull together the strength to sit up. He just lay there in the soft dirt, staring up at the stars looking down on him with indifference. Sheets of red pulled across his eyes and he fought to stay conscious, but it was a futile effort. The last thing he heard clearly was shuffling behind him, slowly growing louder as the steps drew closer. 

_

Elliott flickered in and out of consciousness, popping back in at random intervals. He felt something grab onto his arms and pull, and the next moment his head was leaning against something warm and hard. He willed his eyes to focus, but all he could gather before passing out again was the feeling of something tucked under his knees and wrapped around his back. Sometimes he could hear muffled breathing, or his own soft pained moans when he was shifted around in the creature’s arms, but anything else drew too much energy that he couldn’t offer. 

He opened his eyes again when the creature stopped walking. It was propping him up with a tree against his back to keep him from falling down. Through tears in his jeans he could feel the wet grass brush his skin. Rough bark scraped at the cut he could feel on the back of his head, rubbing against the wound. He blinked away the last bits of blurry vision and tried not to let his jaw drop in awe at where he was. 

A lush meadow carpeted with white flowers that swayed lightly in the breeze which no longer whipped against his face, but blew the sweet smell at him gently. With the trees cleared he could see a painted sky with thousands of bright stars twinkling against the deep blue. The moon was brilliant and full, hanging above him in the sky. It would have been gorgeous had he been alone, but among the sea of green grass and flowers shone two artificial red lights that looked down at him. They walked closer and panic rose in his gut with their every step. When they reached him, they knelt down and placed their hand on his cheek. They pushed hair out of his eyes and slowly ran their thumb across his lips, tracing the outline, and gently pulled his bottom lip down. Elliott wanted to pull away as they placed their legs on either side of his, straddling him and keeping him effectively pinned down. They’d already removed the bottom of their mask, and Elliott could see them lick their own bottom lip before pressing their mouth to his. 

As the wind blew he caught a scent of the person sitting on him and pushing their tongue into his mouth. They smelled like woodsmoke and wet earth, like sitting around a campfire the day after it rained. It was comforting, even borderline reassuring as they kissed him and paused to nip at his lips and brush his face with their hand. They ran their other hand down his chest and kept him pushed against the tree, even if he didn’t feel like fighting. Their smell and their taste was intoxicating and he couldn’t help but gasp when they moved their hips ever so lightly and brushed against his crotch. He felt them smile against his mouth as they rolled their hips back, still only barely making contact. They broke away from his mouth and started placing kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. Elliott whimpered and placed a hand on their hips but was met with a savage bite where his neck met his shoulder. 

_ “You cannot touch me unless I will it.” _

Elliott remembered that voice, but it was hard to tell that it came from the same person. This was what he had wanted, for the hunter to kiss him gently and to touch him without pain. It had been perfect but the bite reminded him who he was dealing with. Being gentle was not in this creature’s nature, which he was reminded of when they got off his lap and picked him up by the armpits with the strength he’d grown used to. They stepped in to close the gap between them, and pressed his whole body against the tree, their hips pushing painfully against his pelvis. Blood ran down their pale face as they smiled a toothy grin, showing off the wickedly sharp teeth that had been stained red after they’d been ripped from his neck. Their closeness was again invasive rather than comforting and warm. They reached a hand down and pulled at his jeans, throwing them aside with little care. His shirt was simply torn open to expose his chest, which they sucked dark bruises into.

“Please, s-stop. Please I can’t take this anymore. It hurts so much... _please_ _stop_ ,” Elliott could barely speak amid the whimpers of pain he managed to squeak out.

His neck ached and the blood from his neck wound ran down his chest, but it only seemed to throw them into a frenzy. They grabbed his ass and lifted him up further, pulling his legs around their hips and pushing him further into the bark. Elliott felt the blood drain from his cheeks as a familiar weight pressed against his ass, and he opened his mouth to plead for mercy. Before he could, they drew a knife from their belt and placed the tip against his tongue. His eyes widened, but he couldn’t keep from crying out when they forced him down onto their cock with no warning. It sounded more like a scream and with every movement they made to push deeper in, his screams grew louder and and more desperate. The sounds seemed to elicit nothing but amusement from the hunter as they slid in and out of him, the blood from the tearing making their cock slick, and they laughed as they forcefully opened him up. 

It was all he could do not to pass out when they cut a small groove down the middle of his tongue. He couldn’t stop crying with the pain and the disgust at his continued violation by this seemingly inescapable  _ thing _ . The cold steel of the blade pulled out of his mouth but not before cutting his bottom lip, and they dropped it as they pressed their mouth to his neck, sighing in pleasure against his skin. Elliott just cried and shook his head as they worked their teeth into the bite they’d left before, almost chewing the skin in rhythm with their thrusts. He couldn’t help his own cock from getting hard, and felt tears running down his cheeks when his cries of pain were tainted by ones of enjoyment. The hunter pushed up into him one last time before moaning and rutting against him as their cum filled him up. With one final sigh they pulled out of him and set him back on the ground. 

Elliott could hardly cry when they wiped the mess off their cock and clasped that hand over his mouth, and tilting his head back so he had no choice but to suppress a coughing fit while the cum slid down his throat. The tinny taste of blood mixed with the disgusting warmth of their release as he choked the last bit down, their fingers digging into his cheeks, squeezing and forcing their way between his clenched teeth. Elliott obediently kept his mouth open as they jerked his head side to side, inspecting to ensure he’d swallowed all of it. Some had gotten caught on the corner of his mouth, which they wiped away with their thumb in a humiliating display of power, furthering his embarrassment even more by wiping off their glove onto his tongue. Elliott stared at them, openly crying and his nose running trails down his face, not caring enough to bother looking dignified when he felt like nothing less than a waste. The kiss they placed on his forehead was somehow even more humiliating and he somehow found the courage to spit out, “Why are you doing this?  _ Why me _ ?”

They looked him in the eyes with those dead lights and Elliott could see his pathetic face in the reflection of the glass. “Oh Kærr,” they purred.

They pressed their lips close to his ear and whispered softly,

“Because I can.” 

-

Elliott jerked awake and sat up panting, trying immediately to erase the dream from his memory. He placed a hand over his eyes and shuddered, sudden sobs wracking his frail body and tears leaking from his eyes. The pain had felt so real, and the disgust and revulsion still lingered in the pit of his stomach. Elliott lay back down on his side and pulled his knees in close to his chest like he’d done as a child when he’d had a bad dream, only  _ now _ he knew even his dreams weren’t safe from the hunter, and his last refuge was gone. Elliott pulled the sheets over his head and cried, letting the sobbing consume him until he was finally exhausted enough to sleep once more, and pray he wouldn’t relive that hell again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhi. SO big shoutout to the lovely volatileSoloist for volunteering to beta read this baby, I really appreciate it since they're good at their job and now my story sounds way better! So they're great give them some love cuz they deserve it. I'd put in that gif of Christopher Walken if I could but alas no dice. It won't let me dedicate the story to them but would that I could.  
> Also I know I was like yeah I'm totally doing Octane and Caustic but sike I had a creative spike to do this so this is what you get instead. It'll be coming eventually I promise and it's not gonna be very sexual mostly just brutal so also pray for Octavio. 
> 
> ALSO READ ME PLZ so I made an oopsy when I didn't do this as a chaptered thing but in my defense I had no plans to make this a series before MentalyDrunk made the suggestion. SO my one shots aren't going to be connected to this story and won't be a part of this series. Which means anything that happens won't be canon in the next, so if I do an Octane fic where he loses an arm he'll have it again in the next one. I'll make it it's own series. 
> 
> Anywhomst thank you for reading and EXTRA thank you to people who comment because reading them makes my day and I adore y'all for taking the time to comment. It's the reason I keep coming back.


End file.
